Osito Cariñosito
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Te habías levantado olvidando que era tu propio cumpleaños. Un lindo día rodeado de amigos... pero esa persona especial no aparece por ningún lado.One-shot. TeppeiXOc Especial para ti Makoto-senpai


**Ciaossu~**

**Bueno hoy vengo a hacer esto de carrerita dedicado para Graymakoto-senpai que hoy cumple [censurado] años~ xD No ya en serio, al verdad no recuerdo cuantos xD Pero como sea **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **

**Espero que cumplas muchos más, pero mientras tanto aquí un pequeño one-shot para ti. **

**De una vez digo, no todos los Oc's me pertenecen, pertenecen a un raro, singular, especial, pervertido y asombroso grupo de chicas ;) ustedes saben quiénes son babys~ **

**Ahora si los dejos disfrutar~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OSITO CARIÑOSITO**

Era una hermosa mañana. Me desperté temprano como siempre, tome una ducha y me cambie. Apenas estaba cepillando mi cabello cuando escuche como el timbre del departamento sonaba insistentemente.

-Ya voy, ya escuche – dije y me fui a abrir la puerta

-¡Taiki! – grito Hikari, mi cuñada mientras me asfixiaba en un abrazo de oso

-¡¿Hikki?! ¿Qué sucede? – logre preguntarle

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – grito emocionada y me apretó aún más fuerte

-¿eh?... – algo hizo clic en mi cabeza - ¡EH! – me había olvidado de mi propio cumpleaños… Maldita escuela sí que me absorbes.

-Vamos no te pases Tai-chan ya es 2 de octubre tu cumpleaños~ - canturreo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

-Los parciales están tan cerca que no me acorde – admití mientras ambas entrabamos a la pequeña sala

-Sí, solo vine a saludarte porque no sé si te pueda ver si no hasta la tarde – dijo mientras seguía buscando en su mochila - ¡Mierda! – dijo frustrada aventando la mochila con odio al suelo – Seguramente la deje en la casa de los idiotas

-Bueno… no sé qué planeabas pero te digo que con tu amistad me basta y sobra – le dije sonriendo y bueno, mi tonta sinceridad me hizo ganadora de otro abrazo de osa ultra-asfixiante

-Eres un amor Tai~ pero ahora me tengo que ir – me dijo y como llego se fue

-Bye-bye – dije a la nada pues mi cuñis ya había pelado gallo de ahí

Regrese a mi habitación a terminarme de arreglar y de paso vi el calendario que tengo en mi mesita de noche… aun marcaba en 25 de septiembre… ¿tanto tiempo llevo ensimismada con los estudios?... Bueno no pueden culparme estudiar medicina no es algo sencillo.

Termine de arreglarme y guarde mi mochila con los chorro cientos libros de medicina que necesitaba ese día. No entiendo cómo es que esa mochila aguanta tanto, ni como rayos yo puedo cargar todo eso… En fin~ mejor me voy a la universidad.

Llegue y todo tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Las primeras clases pasaron rápidas. Estaba feliz, en el almuerzo vería a mi puchungo, pero oh sorpresas de la vida. Justo me dirigía a la cafetería cuando una linda colegiala llego hasta mí y me abrazo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho

-¡Reika! – dije asombrada

-Tai-chan~ - me dijo y se apretungo mas a mí – Feliz cumpleaños a ti~ y que los cumplas feliz~ Feliz cumpleaños querida Taiki~ quiero muchos sobrinos~ - termino de cantar esa rara canción y yo solo sentía mi cara totalmente sonrojada

-Reika no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta – dije sonrojada, me valía tres hectáreas de Mizuki el "qué dirán" pero no quería que los pervertidos vieran a mi adorada primita política

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero muchos sobrinos – se quejó aun infantil

-Ya te dije que nada de nada hasta que no terminemos la carrera – le dije bajito tratando de que se callara

-Okei~ toda – dijo y me extendió una bolsita

-¿para mí? - pregunte emocionada

-No para que se lo des a tu maestra de matemáticas – dijo con tono sarcástico

-Rei-chan a mí ya no me dan matemáticas – le dije riendo

-Ya no presumas y solo tómalo –

-Bueno, gracias – dije mientras lo tomaba y lo abría. Era un par de pendientes divinos. Tenían forma de pequeñas estrellas pero eran de color esmeralda, eran tan hermosos

-bueno ya me voy Tai-chan~ - me dijo y de la nada así como llego se fue ni gracias me dejo decirle… ¿deja vu?

En fin. Revise mi reloj y vi que ya no tenía tiempo. Le mande un mensaje a mi puchungo y solo me compre una empanada y un jugo mientras me dirigía a mi siguiente clase. Aunque gracias a Reika-chan algunos de mis compañeros se enteraron que era mi cumpleaños… Fue un merequetenes enorme el estar recibiendo felicitaciones de personas que no me había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí… hipocresía o no yo ya me había hartado de tantos "felicidades" tan desabridos… ni salecita le pusieron para sazonar, chale…

Salí de clases, tenía media hora libre antes del a siguiente así que me fui a vaguear tantito. Estaba sentada en una banca linda debajo de un árbol cuando sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y vi ere peculiar cabello blanco.

-Hola conejo – salude

-Hola cumpleañera – me dijo y me extendió una pequeña cajita

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunte emocionada

-Esto es una caja, las cajas son cuadradas y se usan para guardar cosas – me explico

-Gracias, ya lo sabía – le dije haciendo puchero

-¿Entonces pa' que preguntas? – me dijo burlón

-Gracias – volví a decir mientras tomaba la cajita de su mano, y de nuevo la curiosidad puede más, la abrí y dentro me encontré con un lindo brazalete plateado con un dije con forma de oso – es precioso

-De nada, te mereces eso y más – dij puso de pie – Felicidades Tai, hasta luego – dijo y de nuevo otro que como llego se fue… se les está haciendo habito ¿no creen?

Y cambiando de tema. Gracias a Kami-sama era miércoles, así que saldría temprano, apenas eran las 2:36pm y ya me podría retirar, claro si no estuviera en la facultad en la que estoy y no tuviera que irme a la biblioteca a rundirme un buen de tiempo.

Apenas llegue logre alcanzar una sala sola y me metí. Fui a la sección de libros y tome algunos cuantos que necesitaba. Apenas estaba comenzando a concentrarme semiología cuando de repente sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás

-Senpai~ - me saludo Yami

-Hola Yami – le saludo mientras ella sonreía… no era bueno cuando ella sonreía así

-¡Felicidades! – grito mientras recibíamos una mirada asesina de algunos y un "shhhh" por parte de la bibliotecaria

-Gracias – le dije le hice ademan de que se sentara conmigo a estudiar, me gustaba ayudarla, además así yo repasaba y no me oxidaba en los temas ya vistos

-Oh, no senpai, yo he venido aquí para secuestrarte – me soltó con una cara de inocencia pura… esa es la peor, lo que me espera no puede ser bueno

-¿Hai? – apenas logre articular eso ella solo alzo el pulgar. Después de eso no vi nada. Me cubrieron los ojos y me obligaron a caminar.

Tal vez no veía nada pero por las voces y estaturas estaba segura de que eran Mikami, Yume, Akemi y Yami… ¿Qué estaban tramando ahora esas locas? Caminamos y luego me subieron al metro, caminamos un poco más y luego sentí algo muy familiar.

-Bien creo que ya es seguro – escuche la voz de Yume y me quitaron al venda

-Hola senpai – me saludaron las cuatro

-Me podrían explicar ¿para qué tanto secreto si me traerían a mi propia casa? – pregunte mientras veía que sí, estábamos en la sala de mi casa

-Por hoy es la guarida para llevar a cabo nuestro plan así que sin objeciones – Akemi y sus grandes argumentos de "porque yo lo digo y ya"

-senpai, confía en nosotros y por hoy no hagas preguntas – me dijo Mikami… bueno si ella lo dice les tendré un poco de fe… aunque aún me suena algo raro todo esto

-Pero antes de eso – dijo Yami sonriendo… hay no

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron y me rodearon en un abrazo grupal

Luego de ese pequeño y lindo momento de foto, pero como todas estábamos abrazadas no hubo quien tomara la foto. En fin. Después de eso me mandaron a bañar y hasta me tomaron tiempo ¿Qué no se supone que me deben respeto como senpai?

En cuanto salí con la toalla puesta las vi en mi cuarto.

-Ahora te daremos nuestros regalos – me dijo sonriente Yami y Akemi dio un paso al frente

-Primero lo primero, así que yo empiezo – dijo y me entrego un paquetito color rojo con el logo de "Victoria's Secret"

-Etto… - realmente no quería saber que había dentro

-Es un lindo con junto muy sexy – dijo sonriente y ella misma abrió la caja y me lo mostro

-Gra-gracias – logre decir totalmente sonrojada, es decir las quiero y tenemos confianza, pero hablábamos de ropa interior cuando yo esta desnuda solo con una toalla encima

-Además de que unos lindos tacones no muy altos te quedarían perfectos – dijo Mikami mientras me mostraba otra caja

-Gracias – dije algo apenada, cuando abrí la caja me enamore, esos hermosas zapatillas cafés, cerradas y de tacón del 8, eran tan lindas

-Además combinan con esta falda muy de acuerdo con tu estilo – me dijo Yume mientras me entregaba una bolsa de regalo muy mona

-Hay que linda – exclame al verla, era café chocolate, tenía una linda caída y me llegaba apenas arriba de las rodillas por lo que se veía

-Y yo tengo esto – dijo Yami entregándome otra bolsa

-¿Qué es? – pregunte extrañada

-No sé nada de moda así que pedí asesoramiento, pero creo que te quedara genial y se verá bien con el resto de la cosas – me dijo mientras yo sacaba la blusa, era de manga de ¾ color verde y con bordados rosa pastel, tenía una huella de oso bordada en el pecho

-Esta preciosa gracias – le respondí mientras veía todas las cosas juntas…

-Ahora te dejamos un poco enseguida volvemos – dijeron y salieron de mi habitación. Escuche como la puerta se cerraba, al parecer me dejaron sola en el depa. Toma las cosas admirándolas de nuevo y comencé a cambiarme.

No sé si alegrarme o asustarme pero estas chicas cocían muy bien mis talles. Me cambie y me acerque al espejo

-¿Debería maquillarme un poco? – me pregunte en voz alta

-claro y nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Yume atrás de mi

-¿Cuándo llegaron? – pregunte sorprendida volteando para verla, todas se habían cambiado

-Sin preguntas innecesarias – me corto Mikami y las chicas se acercaron para maquillarme

Después de lo que serían un poco más de 20 minutos estábamos todas listas, si terminaron e arreglarse en mi casa. A eso de las 5:00pm estábamos en un pequeño local muy lindo y con buen ambiente al parecer

-Light Moon Coffe, es un lugar lindo y con buena comida – me dijo Yami y entramos, ahí pude distinguir esa castaña cabellera rebelde

-¡Tai! – grito Hikari que se me acerco custodiada por sus dos monigotes

-¡Hikki! – recibí su abrazo

-Toma aquí esta lo que te quería dar desde esta mañana – me dijo mientras me entregaba la caja

-Gracias – dije abriéndola y viendo un hermoso dije, tenía forma de corazón y tenía "T&T" grabado, era simplemente hermoso – Gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo y ahora fui yo la que la apretuje en un abrazo de lince

Después de un rato llegaron los novios de las chicas, algunas compañeras cercanas de la facultad y demás amigos. Estuvimos un buen rato riendo, platicando, cantamos karaoke y claro una que otra copita no falto. Lo único que faltaba… era él.

Mi puchungo.

Eran casi las 9:00 de la noche cuando me acerque a Hikari

-Oye cuñis… ¿sabes algo de Teppei? – le pregunte obviando mi preocupación

-Claro solo espera un poco porque si no bfppfb – decía cuando de repente llego Reika y le tapó la boca

-Ven Onee-sama Taiga y Daiki están peleando de nuevo – dijo para después irse arrastrando a Hikki con ella

Siguió la fiesta un rato y en cuanto marcaron las 10:00pm a todos les surgió la urgencia de marcharse. Diciendo cada excusa, desde que mañana tenían un examen, que tenían que grabar el siguiente capítulo de Naruto, que tenían sesión spa casero, incluso que Oha-Asa así lo decía.

En fin, llegue a mi casa con una sonrisa, me había divertido a mares con mis amigos… pero aun así me faltaba el, mi puchungo, mi corazón, mi osito

-¡Donde andas condenado oso! – grite mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón

Nada bueno en la tele, más panza llena, más aburrimiento igual ha: me largo a mi cuarto.

Entre a mi habitación a oscuras, todo bien hasta que sentí unas enormes manos abrazarme por la cintura.

-Soy yo – me susurro justo antes de que soltara el trancazo

-Teppi mi amor – dijo y volteo para tomarle del rostro – me tenías muy preocupada – le plante semejante beso

-perdona, pero por este recibimiento valió la pena – dijo y me beso, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y yo pase los brazos por sus hombros para profundizar ese acto de cariño

-Te extrañe en todo el día – me pilinque para morderle juguetonamente el oreja

-Pues creo que mejor te lo devuelvo con creces – dijo y sonrió, su bosa sonrisa ahora estaba llena de dobles intenciones y ver la lujuria brillando en sus ojos me encantaba.

Con besos que casi me sacan las amígdalas, con caricias tan delicadas y otras tan pasionales, con roces de piel, susurros y miradas cómplices pasamos la noche.

Teppei me hizo el amor de una manera tan gloriosa, que parecía la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Fue tan bello. Tan mágico. Tan… tan… tan Teppei.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando estábamos descansando. Recargada en su pecho escuchando su calmante latido.

-Teppei – lo llame en un susurro para ver si seguía despierto

-Si amor – me contesto besando mi coronilla

-¿Porque hasta ahora? No me quejo… pero me hubiera gustado que estuvieras conmigo desde temprano – me acomode mejor

-Te contare – dijo mientras se incorporaba y yo también me senté – todo comenzó esta mañana – me miro a los ojos – Yo iba muy feliz y contento dispuesto a despertarte, pero justo regresaba del baño la puerta de Hikari se abrió de repente y me dio de lleno en la cara, cuando desperté ya eran las 10:40am así que ya no te alcanzaría en casa.

"Resignado me dispuse a buscarte en el almuerzo. Llegue temprano estaba muy emocionado y sentía que mi corazón se saldría, me comencé a poner nervioso mientras veía el reloj avanzar y entonces casi muero del susto cuando mi celular vibro. Revise en mensaje y era tuyo

_Puchungo~ 3 no poder ir a almorzar contigo . QoQ lo siento de verdad tenía ganas. Nos vemos después._

_Besos. Taiki 3o _

Volví a las clases, todo bien, pero aún seguía algo ansioso. A eso e las tres que ya estaba libre me fui directito a la biblioteca… ¡Pero no estabas! Después de eso me comunique con Hikari y me dijo que estabas bien pero que no fuera de metiche – rio un poco, sabía que estaba suavizando lo que realmente le había dicho su hermanita – y bueno luego en la fiesta, un profesor me pidió que me quedara a un curso "especial" en el que no aprendí anda por estar preocupado y porque técnicamente nos presumió sus vacaciones y no me desocupe hasta hace poco por eso mejor decidí venirme directo a tu departamento – me dijo y me dio un piquito"

-Awww – lo abrace fuerte

-Pero admito que valió la pena estabas hermosa – dijo rascándose la nuca

-Pues me la quitaste tan rápido que no se notó – dije y ambos comenzamos a reír con ganas

-Taiki – me llamo serio – yo… yo… bueno – dijo y se separó de mi un momento, fue hasta su mochila y saco algo, se acercó y pude distinguirlo mejor – El señor oso tiene algo que preguntarte – dijo todo sonrojado

-¿Qué sucede? – reí siguiéndole el juego

-Señorita… - fingió una voz tan chistosa que no pude evitar reírme – quisiera decirle que desde el momento que la vi me enamore de usted, pero no puedo – hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna – porque estoy seguro que desde que nací lo estoy solo que no me había dado cuenta porque aún no nos conocíamos – su boba sonrisa me deslumbro – así que – hizo que el muñeco se hincara y él también lo hizo, mi corazón empezó a desbocarse - ¿Quisiera concederme el honor de darme un "bienvenido cuando llegue a casa? ¿De ayudarnos mutuamente aunque la situación sea horriblemente horrible? ¿De aguantarme a mí y a mi boba personalidad? ¿De hacerme el hombre… digo oso de todo el mundo? – mientras hablaba iba dejando de fingir la voz

-hip… - trataba de no llorar pero esto era demasiado

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo rosa y mostrando el anillo

-¡SI! – me le abalance encima y lo bese cual película romántica

-Te amo – me dijo respondiendo mi abrazo

-Y yo a ti – y así estuvimos, desnudos en el suelo abrazados cual idiotas enamorados que éramos - ¿tienes imaginada una fecha? – pregunte distraída

-Lo más pronto que se pueda – respondió sonriente

-Pe-pero – dije alejándome un poco

-Tranquila – me volvió a atraer hacia si – yo no te quiero atar, yo quiero que seas libre y cumplas tus sueños, pero quiero estar a tu lado, ayudarte, consolarte y todo lo que sea necesario, quiero ser libre, ser libre pero contigo – dijo y entrelazo nuestro dedos

-Hay… Teppei te amo – lo bese, lo bese y lo bese, no se cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero sentía ya los labios calientes

-Ggg – se quejó y apoyo su frente en mi hombro

-¿Qué sucede puchungo? – pregunte mientras trataba de que me volteara a ver

-Mira lo que me provocan tus besos puchunga – dijo señalando su entrepierna

-Oh… - dije al ver el "problemita" – tendré que hacerme responsable – dije y lo volví a besar

-Mmm eso suena bien al señor oso le gusta – dijo de nuevo

-Jejeeje – reí y tú también, y así entre risas, caricias y besos volvimos a hacer el amor.

No sé qué nos depara el futuro, solo sé que hasta ahora ese ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido…

¿Eh? ¿Qué cuantos años tengo? ¡Ni loca te los diré! Por qué el tiempo cuando lo pasas con la gente que quieres y la persona que amas, nunca es suficiente.

Mientras tanto yo disfrutare el seguir feliz al lado de mi Osito cariñosito

**FIN**

**Y bueno este fue el fic dedicado a Mako-senpai, espero te guste senpai… ahora… me largo que aún tengo muchas cosas que hace~**

**Nos leemos luego~ Dejen felicitaciones en los review~**

**Ya-nyan~**


End file.
